


Mistaken Identity

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Yuuri and Victor are proud parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri is really tired of being mistaken for Yuuri and Victor's son.





	1. Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, and commented! You guys are all awesome!
> 
> So I had two guest requests: one of them wanted to see Yuri being mistaken for Yuuri and Victor's actual son (which is something I find really cute and will probably write more of) and the other wanted to see Yuri calling Yuuri dad again. I hope that this suffices!
> 
> Warning for underage drinking. As usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

"It's so good to see you, Yurio!" Mari exclaims, sweeping Yuri into a hug before he can run away. "You should really come visit more often!" Finally released from Mari's arms, Yuri scowls at everyone and everything, wondering why he even bothered to come here. Oh right—Yuuri had bribed him with his mom's cooking. Still, Yuri was starting to wonder if even katsudon was worth missing all of this practice time and getting mobbed by Mari and her friends.

"So this is your brother's fiancé?" asked one of Mari's friends as she's introduced to Victor. She's the one with the darker hair. Yuri is pretty sure that her name is Aya.

Mari nods proudly. "My little brother did pretty well for himself, huh?" Both of her friends nod in agreement.

"Wait, who's this little cutie?" asks Sora, Mari's other friend. She has light brown hair with aqua streaks, which Yuri actually thinks looks pretty cool, and wait—did she just call him cute?

He whirls around to give her a piece of his mind, but Victor gets there first. "Oh, this is Yuri. Say hi to everyone, Yuri." Yuri does not say hi to everyone, instead fixing Victor with an angry glare.

"Mari, you never mentioned that your brother was getting a stepson!" squeals Aya. Yuri is confused for a minute. A stepson? Who are they talking about—

"And you never mentioned that your brother and his future stepson had the same name," adds Sora. "How adorable!"

Yuri is still pondering what on earth they're talking about, when Mari smirks. "Yeah, my bad. We call him Yurio in order to avoid confusion. I'm very excited to finally be an aunt!"

They can't possibly mean—him? Realization setting in, Yuri opens his mouth to deliver a sharp rebuke. Before he can even get a word out, though, Victor interrupts him yet again. "Yeah, Yuuri was a little unsure of himself at first, but he's really come into his own as a father!" Victor announces, slinging an arm around Yuri's shoulders. Yuri is too stunned to interrupt. "And we're both so proud of our son!" Everyone coos at how adorable their little family is.

Yuri can feel himself going red with embarrassment, and now he really wants to hit something. "For the last time, Victor," he hisses out from between gritted teeth. "You and Yuuri are not my parents!"

As Yuri storms off, Victor simply laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, teenagers," he says, much to the amusement of everyone around him.

 

After Yuri's little outburst, the party goes smoothly. Dinner is served, and everyone heartily enjoys Mrs. Katsuki's amazing cooking. They have a toast to Mari, and then there's presents and cake. If anyone notices that Yuri disappears once they've started on the drinks, they don't comment on it.

After his last experience with alcohol, Yuuri has been avoiding drinking if he can, so he's the most sober one of the group. So naturally, Yuuri is the only one to realize that it's been almost two hours since they've seen Yuri. He starts to panic a little. "Victor!" he says urgently, tugging at his sleeve. "Have you seen Yuri anywhere?"

Victor puts down his wine glass for a second, pondering the question. "As a matter of fact, I haven't," he replies, standing up. "Do you think we should go and look for him?" Yuuri nods frantically.

They ask around if anyone has seen Yuri recently. The only one who has is Mari. "Last time I saw him, he was near the drinks table. I let him try a little bit of sake because he was curious," she says, gesturing towards the aforementioned drinks table.

"You did what?" Yuuri sounds absolutely scandalized.

"Relax, Yuuri, it was just a little bit. I'm sure he's fine." She smirks at him. "You really do sound like an overprotective parent, you know!" Yuuri sputters a bit and goes red before turning to leave to go find Yuri.

He and Victor easily spot Yuri, who is sitting at the drinks table. Yuuri's concern spikes when he sees that Yuri is slumped over with his head on the table with what looks like a bottle of vodka in front of him. "Yuri, there you are. We've been looking all over for you!" Yuuri exclaims.

Yuri lifts his head off the table at the sound of Yuri's voice. "I'm having a good time," he protests, his words noticeably slurred.

Victor starts laughing; Yuuri is absolutely horrified. "Yuri, how much have you had to drink? Yuri!" Yuri just mumbles something incomprehensible into the table. Yuuri starts shaking his shoulder.

"Relax, Yuuri, he hasn't had that much to drink," Victor says, holding up the bottle as proof and ruffling Yuri's hair. "Our little Yurio is just a lightweight!"

Yuri turns a hazy glare on Victor, muttering several insults and curses in Russian. "Yuri, what were you thinking? You know you're not old enough to drink!" Yuuri scolds.

"You two drive me to drink," announces Yuri, still slurring his words. He makes an attempt to get up from the table, but nearly falls over. Yuuri moves quickly and catches him before he can hit the floor. "Thanks, dad," Yuri murmurs, burying his face in Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri grins, and exchanges a fond glance with Victor, who looks like he's about to start cooing. "Come on, let's put you to bed," he suggests, scooping Yuri up into his arms. Instead of protesting like he usually would, Yuri just sighs and snuggles closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri spots Victor snapping a couple pictures on his phone. "Victor!" he hisses. "You can't post those! Not only will Yuri kill you, but Yakov will too if he knows that we let Yuri get drunk!"

"Okay, okay, I won't," Victor says, but Yuuri isn't very convinced.

"I mean it! If I see those pictures anywhere online, I'm letting everyone blame you."

They make their way back through the inn, much to the delight of the other partygoers. "You weren't kidding about Yuuri being a great father!" Aya exclaims, as everyone else coos at the sheer adorableness.

They bid everyone goodnight, announcing that they're putting Yuri to bed. Sora sums up everyone's thoughts when she says, "What a beautiful family!"


	2. Cheerleaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that your parents should always be your biggest cheerleaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am off-prompt yet again, but I've been wanting to write this for a while. Sorry! I'll hopefully get to filling your requests soon. Updates may be a little slow because of school, so please be patient with me!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! You're all amazing!
> 
> This is set at the local competition I talked about in earlier oneshots. As usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. Enjoy!

The area next to the rink is crowded and loud from the chatter coming from the audience. "Focus, Yuri," Yakov urges his student. Yuri nods in agreement.

For once, he isn't nervous. Yuri knows On Love: Agape forward and backward, and this is just a small local competition. He could beat the other skaters competing here in his sleep. Even without his grandpa here to watch him, Yuri knows that he can do well. All he needs to do is concentrate—

"Davai, Yuri!" Yuuri interrupts his train of thought. Yuri shoots him a quick glare but doesn't verbally respond. He is above the katsudon's silly antics. His short program is going to be amazing, and with it he will crush the hopes and dreams of the other competitors. Including Victor. Especially Victor.

"Ganba, Yurio!" shouts an annoying voice from behind him. Yuri's eye twitches. Speaking of Victor: does he ever shut up? Without even looking, he knows that the geezer is waving his arms all over the place. He probably looks absolutely ridiculous. I don't need you to cheer for me!

"Don't you have your own routine to be focusing on, geezer?" he says, refusing to acknowledge the little cheerleading stunt. And the incorrect name. He needs to keep his mind on his skating, and avoid unnecessary frustration. Agape, positive emotions, runs through his mind like a mantra.

"Can't a father cheer on his son?" Victor asks innocently. Behind him, Yuuri covers his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh. Yakov's face has gone the color of a fire engine as he watches the older of his two students deliberately antagonize the other.

"For the last time, I'm not your son, geezer!" Yuri retorts, fuming. The tips of his ears and his cheeks are dusted with pink. He huffs and pointedly turns his back on Victor and Yuuri. He needs to focus; he will not let this get to him right before he performs. He forcibly clears his mind of all distractions as Yakov scolds Victor, reminding him to stay focused on his own skating.

He steps onto the ice to loud cheers from the audience. The noise is almost loud enough to drown out the shouts from the two most obnoxious people that Yuri knows. He skates to the center, takes a deep breath, and assumes his starting pose. Nothing matters right now except for his routine.

His routine finishes to deafening applause, and he makes his way off of the ice with a broad grin on his face. Agape had gone perfectly; Yuri is so happy that he's finally gotten the hang of his short program. For once, Yakov doesn't even have any corrections for him; this is only the second time that that's ever happened. He makes his way over to the kiss and cry with his head held high.

Yuuri and Victor are lurking in wait just outside the sitting area, and Yuri barely manages to dodge out of the way of Victor's bear hug. He wishes that the geezer had drawn second so he'd be going right after Yuri. Then maybe Yuri could have evaded his clutches for longer; although, Yuri doubts even that would be enough stop a determined Victor.

"Go wait somewhere else," Yuri demands, settling onto the bench and slouching so that he's comfortable. Immediately, Yakov is chastising him and telling him to sit up straight and act like a professional. Yuri rolls his eyes and acquiesces, but not without a heavy sigh.

It doesn't take long for them to announce his score, and Yuri is very pleased with how well he did. It's not higher than his previous best, but it's pretty close. It's certainly enough to put him well ahead of the other competitors.

Victor and Yuuri had continued to loiter nearby, cheering loudly, despite Yuri's many attempts to murder them with his eyes. They'd only left when Yuuri had suggested that Victor get ready since he was up next. Yuri had mouthed "Good riddance" and flipped them off when they left.

As he exits the kiss and cry, Yuri notices a woman smiling at him. "Overzealous parents?" she asks.

"Huh?" It takes Yuri a moment to realize that she's talking to him. Which in turn begs another question: who is she referring to as his parents?

"The couple that was here earlier," she elaborates, gesturing over to the entrance of the sitting area. "I'm here to watch my daughter, so I know the feeling."

It takes Yuri about half a minute to wrap his mind around the fact that she just referred to Victor and Yuuri as his parents. "What, no!" he sputters out when the information finally clicks. "They're not my parents! You've got the complete wrong idea!"

"Oh, my bad," she apologizes, not sounding very convinced. "I keep forgetting how teenagers are these days." She walks away before Yuri can respond. Not that he would have time to respond anyway, because Victor is on the ice now and if he finds out that Yuri didn't watch his performance, his sulking will be unbearable.

Victor's short program goes very well. He's still a bit rusty from his retirement, and it shows, but he's still an expert at this sport. His score puts him in second place; even when he's out of practice, Victor still manages to outshine almost everyone. He insists on sticking around and taking pictures with every one of his fans, despite Yuri's complaints about being hungry and increasingly creative threats.

Yuuri finally talks his fiancé into leaving after almost an hour of taking pictures, and Yuri leads the way out, well past the point of impatience by now. He walks several steps ahead of the other two skaters, shooting irritated looks back at them and their slowness. Would it kill them to walk a little faster?

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Yuuri asks when they finally arrive at the car. "Since you two did so well today, I thought I'd treat you both to a nice meal."

Yuri immediately perks up at the offer of free food. His attempt to make a suggestion, however, is foiled by Victor, who is already speaking before Yuri can open his mouth. "We should definitely go to that new Italian place nearby! I've heard that it's excellent." Victor says eagerly.

"Actually," Yuuri begins gently. "I was thinking that we should let Yuri pick, since he had the highest score today. What do you think, Yuri?"

"I know just the place," Yuri declares, not even bothering to hide his grin. Maybe having these two goofballs around won't be so terrible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> This story is open for requests, so if there's something that you'd like to see, please let me know!


	3. When in Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Victor, and Yuri take a trip to see Yuuri's college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I didn't have internet on my laptop over spring break, plus I'm approaching finals so I'm very busy with school. This is a combination of two guest requests that I received. I hope that you like it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments on this story! 
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

"And this is the building where Pichit and I had most of our classes," Yuuri says, gesturing to the building behind him and taking a glance back at his two traveling companions. Victor is feverishly snapping pictures of everything and everyone in sight, probably already planning his scrapbook of "That Time I Got to Visit the University That My Lovely Husband Yuuri Katsuki Studied At." Knowing Victor, there'll be lots of hearts and sparkles involved. Probably an abundance of glitter, too.

In contrast, Yuri is leaning against a lamppost with his arms folded over his chest, scowl firmly in place. "I'm bored," he whines, glaring at Victor. "And hungry. Can we get some food now?"

Yuuri frowns. "We just ate an hour ago," he points out. "How can you already be hungry?" Yuri opens his mouth to retort, but he's cut off by an overenthusiastic Victor.

"Yuuri, can you take a selfie with me?" Victor asks excitedly, winding an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and snapping a photo before Yuuri can say anything. Beaming, he releases Yuuri and immediately uploads the picture he just took. "It's so exciting to see where you went to school!"

"It's nice to be back here," Yuuri agrees with a smile, before turning to Yuri. "I think there's a vending machine inside if you want to grab a snack. I made dinner reservations at a place that Pichit and I used to eat at all the time, but they're not for a couple of hours. We're going to meet Pichit and Ketty there."

Yuri huffs and heads inside, but not before demanding some cash off of Yuuri. "He really is such a teenager sometimes," Yuuri remarks, shaking his head.

"So who is this Ketty that we're meeting with?" Victor asks curiously as they wait outside, basking in the warm light of the late afternoon sun. Yuuri marvels at how many things have changed since the last time he was here—both at the university and in his own life.

"Ketty is the conservatory student who composed the music for my free skate," Yuuri explains. "Haven't I mentioned her to you before?"

Victor nods. "We've talked about her before, but I don't think that I ever caught her name."

Yuuri hums in understanding. "Well, she still works around here, so I thought it might be nice to see her again."

"That sounds lovely!" Victor approves wholeheartedly. "And I'll have to thank her for that beautiful piece she created. I honestly can't imagine a more perfect song for your free skate!"

"I'm sure that she'll be glad to hear it," Yuuri chuckles. Victor's enthusiasm always makes him smile.

"Is that you? Yuuri?" They both turn around to see a dark-haired woman waving at them. "It is you! Good to see you again!"

"Oh, hi, Professor Smith!" Yuuri replies. "This is my English professor from my junior year, Professor Smith," he introduces her to Victor.

"Please, call me Ashley," she insists. "You're not a student anymore! And you must be Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri's mentioned you before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Victor says, shaking her hand. He's curious about what exactly Yuuri has told her about him, and determined to find out the details. He'll have to weasel them out of Yuuri somehow later.

"Only a year out of college and you're already married!" she exclaims upon spotting the ring on Victor's finger. "You're doing well for yourself, aren't you." Her eyes widen as she spots something behind them. "And you have a son? Yuuri, that's amazing!"

Confused, Yuuri tries to see what she's looking at; he spots Yuri making his way back to them with a candy bar in hand. He'd better clear this up before Yuri gets wind of it. "Oh, no that's just a friend of ours," he corrects gently.

She doesn't look very convinced. "You could've fooled me," she says, shaking her head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuri demands as he rejoins their little group, Half of the chocolate bar is gone already.

"Yuri, this is of my former professors, Mrs. Smith."

Ashley raises an eyebrow. "Another Yuri? What are the odds of that?" she asks with a laugh. "Well, it's nice to meet you, young man."

Yuri frowns at being addressed as "young man," but for once, he's being reasonably polite. He shakes her proffered hand.

"Oh, I really must get going!" she exclaims when the chiming of bells announces that it's almost four o'clock. "It was lovely seeing you again, Yuuri!"

"Are you going to be good until dinner?" Yuuri asks hopefully. A hungry Yuri Plisetsky is not something he wants to deal with today.

Yuri flips him off but also nods. "Yes, mom," he says sarcastically. "Anyway, what were you talking about earlier?" When Yuuri takes a minute to figure out how to respond, Yuri's frown deepens. "She didn't think I was your kid, did she? I'm so tired of people assuming things like that!"

Yuuri cuts him off before he can start on another rant about how "the Ice Tiger of Russia is far too amazing to be related to either of you two geezers."

"How about we head over to the ice rink now? I want to say hi to Celestino, and Pichit and Ketty are going to meet us there before dinner. Maybe we can rent some skates for a bit?"

At the mention of both food and the opportunity to skate, Yuri is immediately distracted from his anger. "Let's get going already!" he insists, shoving the last of the chocolate in his mouth.

Yuuri doesn't actually end up skating; he's content to sit by the rink and chat with Celestino while Victor and Yuri glide around the rink. They quickly start to get competive, and Yuuri decides to stay out of it for once. He only calls them off of the ice when Pichit and Ketty arrive. Both skaters are exhausted and flushed from the cold—they're definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

"Yuuri!" Pichit gives him practically no warning before practically tackling him in a hug.

"It's good to see you again," Yuuri pants when he finally catches his breath.

"Hello, Yuuri!" Ketty says with a little wave; she's much more restrained in her greeting. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner with your husband and son!"

Uh-oh. Yuri, who had just gotten back from changing out of his skates, goes red with anger; it's fortunate that he's not still on the ice, or he might melt a hole right through it. Celestino wouldn't like that at all. "I'm not their son!" screeches the angry teenager. "Why does everyone keep assuming that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ketty apologizes instantly. "I shouldn't have assumed."

Yuuri waves it off. "Don't worry about it, that happens a lot. Honestly, you think he'd be used to it by now," he reassures her.

"How about we head to dinner?" Pichit suggests. Apparently, he, too, can sense the irritation still radiating off of Yuri.

The walk from the ice rink to the restaurant is fairly short; the main reason that Yuuri and Pichit used to frequent this place (besides the amazing food) was its proximity to where they trained. They arrive just in time for their reservation and are seated almost immediately.

"I like the atmosphere in here," Victor comments, glancing around with a smile on his face. The main room has a very homey feel to it, one of the many details that Yuuri loves about this place.

Their waitress arrives to take their drink orders. Yuri seems content now that food is in the near future, and Yuuri is actually hopeful that the meal might pass without incident until he hears the waitress say "And does your son want a kid's menu?"

Everyone around the table flinches and braces themselves for another fiery outburst from Yuri. Surprisingly, it doesn't happen. "No," Yuri says firmly, his expression blank. As soon as the waitress is gone, Yuri drops his head to the table with a loud thump. "Why does everyone think that I'm related to you two?" he complains, his voice muffled but still audible.

Yuuri chuckles and resists the urge to ruffle the teenager's hair; Yuri only has so much restraint. "I don't know," he admits.

"If I'm good and I don't blow up at her, can I get ice cream?"

"Sure thing." Yuuri laughs again and turns back to the conversation between Victor and Pichit.

The rest of the meal passes without incident—except for when Victor tries to steal a bite of Pichit's food before he manages to snap a picture of it.

"It's great to be back here again, isn't it?" Pichit asks him when they're making their way back to the hotel.

Yuuri smiles back at him. "Yeah, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> This fic is open for requests, so if there's anything that you'd like to see please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Yuri is cuddly Yuri.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Just a reminder that I am taking requests for this story. Please let me know if there's something that you want to see! The rules are on my fanfiction.net profile. There's also details about updates on my other stories and what I'll write.
> 
> This story is also posted at fanfiction.net under the same username and title.


End file.
